Nadeshiko Vinculo de alumnos
by Flarius
Summary: La promesa hecha hace tiempo hará que la vida de 2 shinobis cambie y conforme vaya el curso de vidas veremos que sucede El 1 Naruto x Shizuka
1. Chapter 1

Este fic va a ser mi primer Two-Shot (fic de solo 2 capítulos) por lo que espero que espero que le den una oportunidad porque hare lo mejor posible por hacer el mejor esfuerzo ya que este fue un pequeño reto que acepte de parte de POCHO102

También espero que la pareja principal para Naruto (Naru/Shizuka) de este fic sea de su agrado ya que hasta donde sé este puede ser el 1° Naruto x Shizuka en los fics

Sin más que decir aquí está la historia

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El comienzo de una promesa**

Ha pasado aproximadamente cerca de dos años desde que Naruto partió junto a Jiraiya en un viaje de entrenamiento y durante ese tiempo Naruto había aprendido algunas cuantas cosas que le han sido de utilidad para mejorar sus habilidades como Shinobi

Aunque durante ese tiempo Naruto por alguna razón sentía que algo le faltaba; al principio decidió ignorar esa sensación pero con el tiempo Naruto podía sentir que esas sensaciones poco a poco empezaban a incomodarlo un poco al punto de distraerlo de vez en cuando de su entrenamiento

Al ver lo que le ocurría Jiraiya decidió ver si era capaz de averiguar qué era lo que le estaba causando problemas a su alumno. Cuando tuvieron un breve descanso de su entrenamiento Jiraiya le pregunto a Naruto si había algún problema a lo que Naruto le conto como era que se estaba sintiendo últimamente

Al final y tras haber escuchado como se sentía su alumno Jiraiya supo casi de inmediato que lo que le estaba molestando a Naruto todo este tiempo era algo tan simple que alguien como Naruto difícilmente sabría qué es y se trataba de un sentimiento que el difícilmente había podido sentir en su vida:

* * *

_**El Amor**_

* * *

Jiraiya al viajar con Naruto por casi 2 años sabía muy bien que algo en lo más profundo de Naruto deseaba poder amar a alguien; alguien a quien Naruto pudiera entregarle su amor así que tras pensarlo con cuidado Jiraiya decidió ir a cierto lugar que él conocía con la esperanza de que Naruto pudiera solucionar su problema

Después de un tiempo de estar entrenando (3 meses aproximadamente) Jiraiya decidió llevar a Naruto a cierto lugar que consideraba, según sus términos especial y que tal vez solucionaría las confusiones de Naruto (Ya verán el porqué)

Tras avanzar un duro camino por casi diez largos días los dos al fin habían llegado al lugar y cuando llegaron Naruto se sorprendió al ver que se trataba en realidad una especie de villa

Cuando llegaron a la entrada un par de guardias que resultaron ser mujeres les bloquearon el paso; al principio tanto Jiraiya como Naruto estaban algo intimidados por esas mujeres pero una voz conocida (Al menos para Jiraiya) se escuchó detrás de ellos **–** **Veo que al fin has llegado… Jiraiya-sama –** Cuando ambos se dieron la vuelta pudieron ver a una mujer de físico delgado con un rostro muy angular enmarcada por su pelo castaño y corto, junto con una sombra oscura de lápiz labial rojo

Al verla se sorprendió de ver que se trataba de **Tokiwa** una vieja amiga que hacía mucho no veía

– Es un gusto verte de nuevo **Tokiwa**, por lo que veo el tiempo te ha tratado bien

– **Igualmente. A decir verdad ya me preguntaba si tendrías el valor de venir después de lo ocurrido tiempo atrás cuando llegaste por 1° vez, aunque espero que no lo hayas olvidado… ¿verdad?**

A decir verdad el solo recordar eso último hacia que Jiraiya se pusiera algo nervioso ya que todavía recordaba el "pequeño" incidente que provoco la última vez que estuvo. En cambio Naruto estaba algo intrigado en saber de qué forma Ero-sennin conocía a esa chica aunque conociendo como es Ero-sennin ciertamente tenía una leve idea de qué tipo de encuentro tuvieron

– **Y dime Jiraiya que te trae nuevamente a este sitio ya que dudo mucho que solo hayas regresado para recolectar más "información**" **–** Esto último lo dijo con un tono que hizo que Jiraiya se pusiera algo nervioso **–** _Mentiría si dijera que solo vine a buscar más "información" pero a decir verdad he venido a solucionar cierta promesa que hice hace tiempo _**–** Haciendo una seña que solo Tokiwa pudo notar Jiraiya señalo a Naruto

En cuanto Tokiwa vio a Naruto comprendió a que se refería Jiraiya así que decidió no hacer más preguntas al respecto, así que al no tener nada más que decir Tokiwa le indico a los guardias que podían dejar pasar a Naruto y a Jiraiya a la villa ya que ella tenía que hablar un asunto con ellos

Al ver que era un asunto importante Naruto dijo que ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera hacer lo cual hizo que Tokiwa sonriera (Aunque Naruto sin saberlo se había metido en lo que podría ser un grave problema para él ya que lamentablemente no pudo ver que Jiraiya sonreía en cierta forma perversa que si lo viera se pondría algo nervioso)

Al ver que no había ningún problema al respecto los guardias los dejaron pasar ya que ellas conocían bien a Tokiwa y sabían que ella mantendría bajo control a los dos (Especialmente a Jiraiya)

Al estar recorriendo la aldea Naruto estaba algo maravillado con la forma en la que lucía la villa aunque al seguir avanzando por la villa durante algunos minutos Naruto se percató de que en la villa solo había mujeres lo cual lo dejo algo desconcertado así que sin tener nada que perder decidió preguntarle a Jiraiya (Aunque internamente sentía que lo lamentaría)

Y la verdad no se equivocó ya que al preguntarle a Jiraiya la razón del porque solo había mujeres Jiraiya con su clásico tono de pervertido le respondió que la villa de Nadeshiko normalmente solamente habitaban mujeres y era (Según las palabras de Jiraiya y que tal vez sea respaldado por muchos hombres) casi un paraíso del cual uno nunca quisiera salir. Lamentablemente eso no evito que varias de las mujeres que alcanzaron a oírlo le lanzaran miradas poco amigables lo cual puso muy nervioso a Jiraiya ya que todavía recordaba lo ocurrido la última vez que estuvo en la villa

Así tras saber lo suficiente Jiraiya le dijo a Naruto que si lo deseaba podía recorrer la villa ya que estaría algo ocupado un rato con Tokiwa atendiendo unos asuntos pendientes y que de ser posible si le sobraba tiempo iría a "investigar un poco"

Al no tener nada mejor que hacer por el momento Naruto decidió que lo mejor sería dar un paseo por la villa ya que con el tipo de "investigación" que haría Jiraiya sabía que le tomaría un buen tiempo así que lo mejor sería buscar algo con que entretenerse

Una vez que se fue la expresión de Jiraiya y de Tokiwa se tornaron algo serias con respecto a lo que tenían planeado hacer

– Dime Jiraiya ¿En serio crees que ese chico tenga lo necesario para solucionar el problema?, recuerda que Shizuka ha sufrido suficiente y no sé si sea capaz de amar nuevamente

– _Conociendo como es el Gaki posiblemente tenga aunque sea una leve oportunidad de lograrlo *Sin mencionar de que esto de algún modo puede ayudarlo también*_

Lejos de ellos Naruto se encontraba recorriendo la villa y hasta el momento no había encontrado nada que le llamara la atención, pero lo que no noto era que en cierto modo era él el que llamaba la atención en la villa

En otra parte…

Un poco lejos de ahí, justo lo que parecía ser un campo de entrenamiento de gran tamaño se podía observar a una joven kunoichi de cabello negro y ojos de color esmeralda no mayor de los 14 años cuya figura era la envidia de muchas chicas de su edad entrenando arduamente sus habilidades como kunoichi

Cualquiera que la viera diría que es una excelente kunoichi ya que a pesar de ser algo joven demostraba tener una gran condición física y buen manejo de la katana, sin mencionar que una gran habilidad en el uso del elemento viento

Tras entrenar lo suficiente la chica decidió descansar un poco ya que desde la mañana no había tomado un descanso y ciertamente necesitaba descansar un poco

Mientras descansaba un sujeto que parecía ser su guardaespaldas apareció y en cuanto la chica lo vio pudo ver que tenía una expresión algo sería **–** _¿Qué sucede? _**–** La chica pregunto con cierto toque de seriedad que parte de su forma de ser **–** _**Shizuka-sama perdone mi intromisión pero necesito informarle de algo importante**_ **–** Así aquel sujeto le contó a Shizuka que hacía poco tiempo Tokiwa le informo que Jiraiya había llegado a la villa y que era necesario que fuera inmediatamente

Al principio no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo pero al saber que Jiraiya había traído consigo a su discípulo rápidamente Shizuka pareció tomarle interés al asunto así que cuando su guardaespaldas le indico el lugar donde podía encontrar a Jiraiya y a Tokiwa Shizuka fue lo más rápido que pudo… después de todo debía de cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su madre

Regresando a la villa…

Mientras caminaba tranquilamente por la villa por alguna razón Naruto se sentía algo incómodo ya que por alguna razón sentía que estaba siendo observado de una manera que nunca antes había sentido (Sin tan solo supiera) así que tras mirar alrededor pudo ver como algunas de las chicas jovenes de la villa (Especialmente las que parecían tener alrededor de 13 a 15 años de edad) lo miraban constantemente con cierto toque de ¿cariño? y ciertamente ese tipo de miradas lo estaban poniendo algo nervioso ya que nunca antes había recibido ese tipo de miradas, incluso juraría que en algunas ocasiones pudo notar cierto toque de lujuria

Tan pronto Naruto se alejó lo suficiente de las chicas cierta voz conocida para él resonó en su cabeza **–** *****_**Chico por lo que veo en cierto modo eres popular en esta villa; aunque la verdad no me extraña, después de todo esta villa rara vez aparecen hombres por lo que deberías de aprovechar esta oportunidad **_*** –** Eso hizo que Naruto se extrañara algo ya que como siempre no era capaz de comprender ese tipo de cosas. Al ver que Naruto no comprendía nada Kurama solo pudo suspirar algo resignado, al ver cómo era Naruto de distraído en ese tipo de cosas hacia que Kurama se cuestionara de que si Minato hizo lo correcto en sellarlo en alguien como Naruto

– A veces me pregunto si en este tipo de situaciones eres tonto de nacimiento o solo finges **–** Al oír eso Naruto se molestó un poco exigiendo saber a qué se refería Kurama a lo que el simplemente respondió de la siguiente manera **–** No es nada, aunque si fuera tú aprovecharía la oportunidad para tener algo de acción **–** Tras decir eso último Naruto tuvo que contenerse lo mejor que pudo para evitar sufrir una severa hemorragia nasal ante el tipo de imágenes mentales un tanto pervertidas que su fiel "Compañero" le mandaba

Después de recobrar la compostura y de criticar la forma pervertida de pensar de cierto zorro Naruto decidió recorrer nuevamente la villa, tal vez si tenía suerte se encontraría a Jiraiya realizando sus "investigaciones"

Mientras avanzaba por la villa Naruto estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que al dar vuelta en una esquina accidentalmente había socado con una persona provocando que ambos cayeran duramente al suelo

Tan pronto ocurrió todo Naruto vio que la persona con la que había chocado era en realidad una chica como de su edad rápidamente se levantó con la intensión de ayudarla **–** _Oye ¿Estás bien?_ **–** Siendo alguien caballeroso Naruto extendió su mano que la chica difícilmente acepto

Una vez que ambos estuvieran bien y de que Naruto se disculpara por su error la chica dijo que no había problema Naruto se sintió un poco mejor aunque en cuanto Naruto vio un poco mejor a la chica que estaba frente a él ciertamente se quedó algo embobado por la apariencia de la chica (Creo que sabrán quien es):

**La chica además de poseer unos pechos copa B, casi C poseía unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda, su cabello que estaba atado en una cola de caballo llegaba hasta sus hombros**

Ciertamente Naruto quedo algo maravillado por la apariencia de la chica pero tras evitar que cierto zorro pervertido le hiciera pensar inapropiadas decidió irse pero antes de poder hacerlo la chica lo detuvo ya que tenía la intensión de preguntarle si de casualidad conocía a Jiraiya a lo que Naruto sin saber las consecuencias le dijo que él también lo estaba buscando ya que se supone que debía de encontrarlo ya que hace mucho tiempo que lo ha estado buscando para poder continuar el entrenamiento

Aunque cuando Shizuka supo que Naruto probablemente era el discípulo de Jiraiya ella recordó la promesa que le hizo a su madre años atrás por lo que al tener a Naruto frente a ella pensó que lo mejor sería probar si Naruto valía la pena; lamentablemente no pudo hacer nada ya que Naruto al sentir la presencia de Jiraiya cerca de donde estaba fue directamente a donde estaba, claro que al ver esta reacción Shizuka también decidió seguir a Naruto

Una vez que llegaron pudieron ver a un malherido Jiraiya que tenía una de sus típicas sonrisas pervertidas estaba siendo sostenido por Tokiwa que al ver la condición del Sannin de los sapos tenía una mirada de decepción

Al ver el estado en el que estaba Naruto no se sorprendió de que Jiraiya terminara de esa forma ya que (al menos para Naruto) era común ver a Jiraiya de esa pésima manera justo después de terminar de recolectar su información **–** _**Por lo que veo tu nunca cambiaras Ero-sennin… pero que se puede esperar de alguien pervertido que solo se dedica a espiar a las mujeres **_**–** Al oír que Naruto lo llamara de esa manera hacia que Jiraiya murmurara cosas sobre mocosos que no comprender el arte de un verdadero genio

Fue entonces que Tokiwa vio que al lado de Naruto estaba Shizuka y a decir verdad estaba algo sorprendida de que ambos se toparan tan rápidamente **–** _**Shizuka me alegra de que al fin llegaras y por lo que puedo ver te topaste con Naruto… solo espero que no haya habido ningún inconveniente**_ **–** Al saber que Naruto conocía a Tokiwa no sorprendió del todo a Shizuka ya que según lo que le habían dicho Tokiwa necesitaba hablar de algo urgente con ella así que para poder sacar sus dudas decidió preguntar **–** _Se podría decir que sí… ahora será mejor que me digas la razón del porque me mandaste llamar urgentemente_ **–** Tokiwa no pudo evitar suspirar un poco ya que sabía que una vez que ambos (Naruto y Shizuka) supieran lo que debían hacer no sería nada fácil fue entonces que Jiraiya de manera seria miro a Naruto

– _**Naruto antes que nada debes saber que el asunto del que estuve hablando con Tokiwa tiene que ver contigo ya que hace años yo junto con la madre de Shizuka habíamos llegado a un acuerdo**_** –** Esto último tomo por sorpresa a Naruto ya que estaba seguro de que clase de acuerdo había llegado Jiraiya lo cual lo había puesto algo nervioso incluso Shizuka aún tenía algunas dudas con respecto al asunto del acuerdo que su madre y Jiraiya habían llegado hace años

Al ver que sus alumnos estaban algo confundidos al respecto tanto Jiraiya como Tokiwa sabían que era hora de que lo que dejaron Jiraiya y la madre de Shizuka años atrás se resolviera de una vez por todas

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, puede que el 1° capítulo no fuera tan largo como hubiera querido pero al menos es algo ya que de ser posible tratare de que el siguiente capítulo sea un poco más largo

También espero que este fic donde Naruto tenga una pareja principal poco usual (Al igual que el de Kitsune del Desierto) sea de su agrado

Con respecto a si deban de incluir una escena del tipo LEMON aquí, todavía no estoy del todo seguro pero de ser posible hare mí mejor esfuerzo por lo que también estoy dispuesto a recibir unos cuantos consejos

Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima vez


	2. Frutos del Amor

Aquí les traigo la continuación de este Two-Shot

* * *

**Reviews**

Haseo55: Tienes razón sobre que debería de haber más fics de parejas (chicas) poco comunes con Naruto. Con respecto a la línea de tiempo que tome, quise hacer algo original al respecto

ODIN: Aquí está la continuación del fic y con respecto al asunto de que sea un Two Shot ya verás que sigue en el fic

Velmont-vongola: Espero que este capítulo te agrade

POCHO102: El aceptar retos de vez en cuando (Especialmente si se trata de una pareja poco usual) puede ser interesante y espero que la forma en la que se desarrollara la relación entre Naruto y Shizuka sea de tu agrado. Con respecto a hacer un Time Skip todavía lo estoy pensando. PD: Naruto de verdad sí parece que es "inocente" con las chicas

juanmario rangelrodriguez: Ciertamente el encontrar Fics de Naru/Shizuka no es tan común, Con respecto al fic tengo algo planeado

Zafir09: Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado al igual que lo ocurrida en el

CCSakuraforever: Espero que este fic te vaya a agradar

* * *

Sin más que decir me despido

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Frutos del Amor**

En estos momentos Shizuka se encontraba recorriendo la aldea en búsqueda de Naruto ya que con lo ocurrido hace poco pudo ver que Naruto se molestó bastante y a decir verdad estaba preocupada por lo que pudiera pasarle

– *Naruto-kun… ¿Dónde estarás? * **–**

**Flash Back**

* * *

Tanto Naruto como Shizuka estaban en shock ya que hacía poco tanto Jiraiya como Tokiwa les habían revelado que haces años Jiraiya había acordado junto a la madre de Shizuka tras haber acabado una de sus peleas en empate que de ser posible en un futuro el alumno de Jiraiya (Es decir Naruto) junto a Shizuka tendrían que completar la batalla para ver si los 2 eran dignos de casarse

A decir verdad ninguno de los 2 se esperaba que algo así hubiese ocurrido y la verdad ninguno de los dos sabía que debían pensar; por un lado Shizuka tenía el presentimiento de saber qué tipo de arreglo había hecho su madre tiempo atrás por lo que trataría de cumplirlo aunque a decir verdad algo en ella le decía que valía la pena entablar una relación con Naruto pero con Naruto era otra historia

Al ver que Naruto aún estaba algo callado con respecto al asunto del compromiso le dio un mal presentimiento a Jiraiya **–** _Naruto sé que esto es muy sorpresivo pero debes entender que es algo que no se puede evitar_ **–** A pesar de que Jiraiya tratara de excusarse por lo que había hecho nada parecía hacer efecto

Al final cuando Naruto al fin parecía haber reaccionado decidió retirarse del lugar como si no tuviera ninguna emoción alguna; al ver esto Jiraiya trato de detenerlo pero antes de que Jiraiya pudiera hacer algo al respecto sorpresivamente Naruto lanzo un kunai que paso de lado el rostro de Jiraiya **–** _**Con todo respeto Ero-sennin la verdad no es de incumbencia que tipo de tratos haya hecho en el pasado. Lo que sea que haya planeado hacer puede pedirle a alguien más que lo haga**_ **–** Al ver el tono de voz que Naruto uso y la forma en la que se comportaba molesto a Jiraiya por lo que decidió reprender a su alumno pero fue entonces que Jiraiya al lado de Shizuka y Tokiwa pudieron ver que Naruto estaba molesto

Antes de que alguno pudiera hacer algo al respecto Naruto había desaparecido en un remolino de hojas sin dejar rastro alguno

Al ver que Naruto se fue de ese modo Shizuka estaba por seguirlo pero fue entonces que sintió que Jiraiya la detuvo del brazo; al ver esto Shizuka se molestó pero cuando estaba por reclamarle Jiraiya la detuvo **–**_** Escucha sé que en estos momentos puedes estar algo molesta por la actitud de Naruto pero créeme que ha sufrido bastante. Lamentablemente, debido a lo ocurrido en su pasado su vida no ha sido nada fácil, por lo que para él este tipo**__**de situaciones son nuevas para él**_** –** Al oír eso hizo que tanto Shizuka como Tokiwa quedaran algo confundidas y con varias dudas en su mente…

* * *

**¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió haces años? **

**Y lo más importante **

**¿Qué clase de pasado pudo haber sufrido Naruto?**

* * *

– Jiraiya será mejor que nos des una explicación ya que tengo el presentimiento de que hay algo más que nos estas ocultando **–** Al ver que no había otra opción Jiraiya les conto a Shizuka y a Tokiwa la dura vida que Naruto tuvo que soportar

**Flash Back END**

* * *

Así tras escuchar el pasado de Naruto y de lo que tuvo que pasar en su niñez Shizuka no pudo evitar sentir una especie de nudo en su estómago al igual que cierta tristeza hacia Naruto; si lo que Jiraiya había dicho era cierto ahora comprendía por qué Naruto estaba tan molesto por el asunto del compromiso. En comparación con su pasado la vida de Naruto había sido un auténtico infierno que nadie merece sufrir pero ahora que sabía lo que había tenido que sufrir en el pasado Shizuka se prometió a si misma que ella haría lo posible por que Naruto no volviera a sentirse solo

Tras buscar alrededor de tres largas horas Shizuka pudo encontrar a Naruto en los campos de entrenamiento que había en la aldea y por lo que podía ver Naruto parecía estar descargando su ira en el campo de entrenamiento así que con algo de cautela se acercó lo más que pudo para evitar que Naruto la descubriera

Una vez que paso un tiempo Naruto se relajó un poco decidió descansar un poco meditando en el campo de entrenamiento pero a pesar de no estar mirando dirigió su mirada hacia el árbol que estaba detrás de él **–** **Sé que estás ahí así que sal de una vez** **–** Al ver que Naruto sabía que ella estaba ahí Shizuka decidió acercarse ya que no había más razón para ocultarse

Una vez que Shizuka estuvo lo más cerca posible Naruto se levantó de donde estaba y miro a Shizuka de una manera un tanto sería **–** **Si vienes por lo del asunto arreglado por ero-sennin y tu madre temo que solo pierdes tu tiempo –** Al ver que Jiraiya tenía razón sobre Naruto con respecto a sus emociones entristeció un poco a Shizuka pero aun así no se daría por vencida en tratar de interactuar con Naruto **–** No es eso… vine a verte porque Jiraiya nos contó sobre tu vida en la aldea por lo que vine a ver si podía hacer algo por ti **–** Al oír que Jiraiya les conto a Shizuka y a Tokiwa sobre su pasado Naruto solo pudo apretar los puños en señal de estar inconforme con la decisión de Jiraiya

Al ver que Naruto no hacia ni el menor gesto a lo dicho preocupo bastante a Shizuka pero cuando vio que Naruto estaba por retirarse pudo detenerlo **–** Escucha, sé que sufriste mucho pero si me das la oportunidad yo te ayudare en lo que pueda y tal vez así puedas olvidar el pasado y… ** –** Shizuka no pudo continuar ya que Naruto decidió hablar, esta vez estando realmente molesto

– _**¿Y TU QUE PUEDES SABER SOBRE LO QUE ES ESTAR SOLO?; ¿A CASO SABES LO QUE SE SIENTE QUE TODOS TE ODIEN POR ALGO QUE NO ERES Y TE DESPRECIEN? **_**–** Por más duras y ciertas que fueran las palabras de Naruto Shizuka sabía que había una oportunidad de hacer entrar en razón a Naruto **–** **Puede que no sepa lo que es sufrir de esa manera pero la verdad espero poder hacerte cambiar y si para eso debo luchar contigo no dudare en hacerlo** **–** Al ver que no había más opción Naruto acepto el desafío de Shizuka, al menos así tendría un "problema" menos del cual deba enfrentarse

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que la paz en la aldea estaba por terminar pronto debido a una especie de intruso un tanto molesto

Lejos de ahí…

Cerca de la aldea un sujeto de pelo largo de color marrón que enmarcaba su rostro y que llevaba lentes de montura cuadrada, una camisa de color rosa junto con un chaleco de color púrpura sobre ella estaba tramando como apoderarse de la aldea de Nadeshiko

Tras tramar su plan y de tener todo lo necesario aquel sujeto solo pudo sonreír arrogantemente **–** * Muy pronto la aldea será mía * **–** Al finalizar todo lo que ocupaba se dirigió a la aldea

De regreso a la aldea…

Durante aproximadament horas tanto Naruto como Shizuka estuvieron luchando dando lo mejor de sí mismo y ciertamente Naruto tenía algunas dificultades para poder enfrentarse a Shizuka ya que ella demostraba tener buena habilidad en el uso del elemento viento

Tras colisionar los últimos ataques tanto Shizuka como Naruto estaban respirando un tan agitados **–** **Naruto por favor entiende… tanto Jiraiya como Tokiwa desean lo mejor para los 2** **–** A pesar de los esfuerzos de Shizuka nada parecía funcionar en lo más mínimo **–** _**¿Qué quieres que entienda?, el que tu madre y Jiraiya hayan hecho esa promesa hace años no significa que debamos seguirla**_

Por más que lo intentara Shizuka no parecía lograr ningún avance con Naruto; fue entonces que ambos sintieron una explosión cerca de donde estaban provocando que ambos detuvieran su pelea, cuando ambos miraron en la dirección de dónde provenía la explosión pudieron ver que venía cerca de la entrada de la aldea así que sin perder tiempo ambos se dirigieron al sitio de la explosión

Cuando ambos llegaron pudieron ver que cerca de la entrada varias marionetas manipuladas a través de hilos de chakra estaban causando varios destrozos en la villa

**Shizuka:** ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

**Tokiwa:** No estoy segura… de la nada aparecieron esas marionetas y empezaron a atacar a todos en la aldea

**Naruto:** Y no saben quién es el responsable de todo este desastre

**Jiraiya:** Lamentablemente no. Quien sea el que controle todas estas marionetas debe de estar cerca

Por más que buscaran ninguno de los que estaban presentes eran capaces de encontrar al responsable del ataque; no fue hasta entonces que una voz cercana aclaro sus dudas

– Vaya… vaya… ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?, si no es nada más y nada menos que el Sannin de los sapos

Cuando todos viraron en la dirección de dónde provenía la voz tanto Tokiwa como Shizuka pudieron ver que se trataba de **Kokuyō** (el sujeto que Shizuka rechazo anteriormente)

Al verlo Tokiwa no pudo evitar enfadarse bastante ya que el verlo atacar de esa forma a la aldea solo podía significar una cosa pero aun así decidió aclarar sus dudas **–** Maldito ¡¿Se puede saber porque nos atacas de ese modo?! **–** Ante la pregunta de** Tokiwa** Kokuyō no pudo evitar reír un poco **–** **Por favor ¿Qué no es obvio?, ya que Shizuka se atrevió a rechazarme como su "esposo" me negó el "derecho" de ser el futuro líder de esta villa que me correspondía, así que simplemente tomare el control de esta villa como debió de haber sido desde el principio –**

– _No creas que te permitiremos hacer lo que quieras. Antes de que eso ocurra te detendremos_

– Por favor, no crean que soy estúpido como para no tener algún plan de respaldo

Fue entonces que todos vieron que Kokuyō era respaldado por algunos cuantos shinobis renegados con diferentes habilidades y por lo visto algunos parecían ser titiriteros

Fue entonces que todos en la villa de Nadeshiko hicieron lo posible por detener al enemigo que a decir verdad parecía que los superaba en número por lo que sería algo difícil detenerlos

Lo que nadie había notado a causa de la pelea fue que los renegados que se encargaban de atacar la villa eran una mera distracción ya que Kokuyō de algún modo se las ingenió para separar a Shizuka del resto

Luego de estar peleando por un rato Naruto pudo notar que Shizuka no estaba por ningún lado y también noto que Kokuyō había "desparecido", por más que buscara no lograba ubicarlos en ningún lado. Fue entonces que se percató de que todo era una trampa para que Kokuyō pudiera hacer lo que se le diera la gana con Shizuka

Al ver lo que había ocurrido Naruto utilizando el Kage Bunshin no _Jutsu_ rápidamente creo un ejército de clones; mientras que los clones se ocupaban del enemigo él se encargaría de buscar lo más rápido posible a Shizuka antes de que algo malo llegara a suceder

Mientras que la villa se las arreglaba para detener al enemigo lejos de ahí Shizuka estaba muy ocupada deteniendo los ataques de Kokuyō y a decir verdad tenía algunas dificultades para enfrentarlo; puede que normalmente no le hubiese tomado mucho esfuerzo acabar con él pero debido al enfrentamiento que tuvo anteriormente con Naruto estaba algo cansada por lo que estaba en desventaja

Tras evadir el último ataque Kokuyō trato de hacer "entrar en razón" a Shizuka **–** _Vamos Shizuka, no seas tan orgullosa. Si quieres detener todo esto se detenga solo tienes que casarte conmigo y convertirme en el gobernante de esta villa_ **–** A pesar de sus esfuerzos Shizuka no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente **–** Preferiría morir antes de tener que casarme con un imbécil como tu

Al ver que a pesar de todo no conseguiría nada Kokuyō se hartó de ser "buena gente" así que haciendo algo de trampa logro que Shizuka se distrajera lo suficiente como para no notar que ella se estaba dirigiendo a una trampa puesta por Kokuyō momentos antes de haber comenzado con el ataque a la aldea. Una vez que Shizuka cayera en la trampa Kokuyō solo pudo reír de manera parecida a la de un lunático

Al ver que estaba en problemas y ver que no era capaz de salir por su cuenta Shizuka pudo ver que este sería su final por lo que no pudo evitar pensar en sus seres queridos

Una vez que Naruto se encargara de las marionetas usadas por el enemigo se dirigió al lugar donde seguramente se encontraba **Kokuyō** luchando contra Shizuka

Cuando Naruto llego pudo ver como aquel sujeto utilizando un par de cuerdas y sellos bloqueadores de chakra tenía atrapada a Shizuka a tal punto de que estaba a punto de sobrepasarse con ella

Antes de que Kokuyō pudiera hacer algo Naruto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había aparecido detrás de él impactándole un rasengan que lo mando a estrellarse contra un árbol cercano al tiempo que le causo varias heridas

Una vez que Kokuyō estuvo lo más lejos posible del campo de batalla Naruto se acercó para ver si Shizuka estaba bien y no había sufrido algún tipo de daño irreparable

Cuando Naruto se acercó lo suficiente y tras asegurarse de que Shizuka estuviera bien pudo ver que el desgraciado de Kokuyō casi logra sobrepasarse con Shizuka ya que gran parte de la ropa de Shizuka estaba algo desgarrada, casi al punto de dejarla semi-desnuda

Tras asegurarse de que Shizuka estuviera bien y de que no tuviera nada serio ambos decidieron regresar a la aldea, no sin antes de que Naruto le prestara algo de ropa (Que por suerte guardaba en un pergamino para situaciones algo parecidas) para que Shizuka pudiera cubrirse y así poder evitar cualquier malentendido (Especialmente de cierto sannin pervertido)

Pero cuando ambos estaban por irse pudieron ver que Kokuyō, quien aún estaba mal herido debido al rasengan había regresado y por lo visto no estaba de muy buen humor

– _Maldito… ni creas que me daré… por vencido_ **–** A pesar de las heridas que tenía era obvio que Kokuyō seguiría adelante con sus ambiciones **–** **Es mejor que te detengas de una vez. En tu condición actual no podrás hacer nada y solo conseguirás recibir más daño** **–** A pesar de lo que decía Naruto parecía que Kokuyō no quería hacer caso en lo absoluto por lo que a pesar de su estado decidió atacar nuevamente

Al ver que no había alternativa Naruto no tuvo más opción que ocuparse del asunto así que con ayuda de un clon y aprovechando el estado físico en el que se encontraba su enemigo de un solo golpe en la nuca pudo noquear a Kokuyō al tiempo que su clon lo amarraba para evitar que causara más problemas de los que ya había

Tras asegurarse de que Kokuyō ya no fuese una amenaza tanto Shizuka como Naruto regresaron a la villa para ayudar a los demás a combatir a los shinobis renegados que Kokuyō había contratado

–– **{**_**2 meses después**_**}** **––**

Después de haber ayudado a Shizuka y Tokiwa de salvar su villa y de haber frustrado los planes de Kokuyō de apoderarse de la villa de Nadeshiko Naruto y Jiraiya decidieron quedarse a ayudar a la reconstrucción de la villa ya que debido a lo ocurrido durante ataque organizado por Kokuyō la villa había quedado muy dañada

Durante ese tiempo Jiraiya con ayuda de Tokiwa y Shizuka hicieron lo posible por ayudar a Naruto y así pudiera encontrar lo que siempre falto en su vida pero por más que trataran nada de lo que hacían parecía funcionar; o al menos eso parecía

Lamentablemente debido a la situación en la que estaba la villa nada evitaba que Jiraiya aprovechara para seguir con su "investigación" pero lo más destacable de todo fue que sin que Jiraiya o Tokiwa lo notaran de algún modo y con algo de esfuerzo parecía que Shizuka y Naruto poco a poco fueron conociéndose un poco más

Puede que al principio Shizuka le pidiera constantemente a Naruto que luchara con ella debido al compromiso (Aunque principalmente lo que más quería Shizuka era poder ayudarlo en lo que pudiera ya que por ninguno motivo permitiría que siguiera sufriendo), aunque debido a la insistencia de Shizuka por luchar Naruto se molestaba pero con el paso del tiempo y debido a algunas luchas que solía tener con Shizuka para que se calmara pudo darse cuenta que algo dentro de él empezaba a emerger y no sabía con exactitud que era por lo que decidió preguntarle a alguien de suma confianza para él

Así que tras preguntarle a Kurama y a Jiraiya sobre lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Shizuka tanto Kurama como Jiraiya pudieron darse cuenta de que Naruto al fin había encontrado lo que siempre le falto en la vida

* * *

_**El Amor**_

* * *

Una vez que Naruto supo lo que sentía con respecto a Shizuka gracias a la ayuda de Kurama y Jiraiya realmente no sabía que era lo que debía hacer al respecto; puede que haya recibido algunos consejos de parte de ambos (Sobre todo de Kurama ya que la mayoría de las cosas que decía Jiraiya eran pervertidas y eso en nada lo iba ayudar), al principio Naruto pensó en decirle a Shizuka lo que sentía por ella pero mientras más lo intentaba más se acobardaba; a decir verdad en el fondo temía que Shizuka no sintiera lo mismo por él

Lo que Naruto no se imaginaba era que Shizuka tenía un problema parecido al de él

Así tras haber ayudado en la reconstrucción de la villa había llegado la hora de que Naruto y Jiraiya partieran para así poder continuar su viaje de entrenamiento

Una vez que ambos estuvieron en la entrada de la villa pudieron ver que Tokiwa y Shizuka los estaban esperando

– _**Jiraiya espero que tú y Naruto espero que tengan un buen viaje… también quiero agradecerles por todo lo que han hecho por la villa **_**–** Aunque no lo pareciera a decir verdad a Tokiwa no le agradaba mucho la idea de que Jiraiya y Naruto se fueran tan pronto de la villa. Al ver lo triste que estaba Jiraiya trato de hacerla sentir mejor **–** **No te preocupes, ten por seguro que esta no será la última vez que nos veamos**

Tras agradecerle por lo que hicieron tanto Tokiwa como Jiraiya se alejaron un poco del lugar; una vez lejos la expresión de Tokiwa cambio a una expresión seria

– Lamento no haber podido ser de mucha ayuda con respecto al asunto de ambos; la verdad me hubiera justado que los dos pudieran estar juntos

– _**No te preocupes por ellos, a decir verdad creo que aunque no lo parezca ambos parecen haber entablado una especie de vínculo especial por su propia cuenta**_

Lo que decía Jiraiya era cierto ya que cuando Tokiwa miro hacia donde estaban Naruto y Shizuka pudo notar que ambos no se miraban debido a lo que ambos sentían; fue entonces que Tokiwa comprendió lo que decía Jiraiya por lo que después ambos planearon una estrategia para que esos dos pudieran declararse lo que sentían por el otro

Esa misma noche, estando un poco retirado de la villa Naruto se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una especie de lago con una cabaña aparentemente de dos pisos al lado de un lago; a decir verdad no comprendía del todo porque de repente Jiraiya le pidió que esperara en un sitio así pero algo por dentro le decía que lo averiguaría muy pronto

Así paso unos minutos sin que nada pasara Naruto espero pacientemente tal y como se lo indico Jiraiya y mientras esperaba decidió meditar sobre los sentimientos que sentía por Shizuka; así tras esperar lo suficiente Naruto decidió irse ya que por lo que parecía nada iba a ocurrir. Pero cuando estaba por irse pudo sentir que alguien venía por lo que decidió ponerse a la defensiva

Al final cuando Naruto vio que la persona que vino era en realidad Shizuka al igual que ella se sorprendió bastante ya que nunca espero encontrarla a ella en un sitio como este

– Naruto-Kun

– Shizuka-chan

Tan pronto se dieron cuenta de cómo llamaron al otro ambos desviaron su mirada al tiempo que se sonrojaban bastante para evitar que el otro lo viese

Por unos minutos ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir debido a las sensaciones que sentían en ese momento provocando un silencio un tanto incómodo en el lugar. Mientras el tiempo pasaba ambos estaban sentados cerca del lago sin decir ni una sola palabra ya que consideraban un buen momento el estar solos en un sitio así de agradable

Tras haber pasado unos momentos de silencio Shizuka fue quien decidió hablar **–** Bueno… creo que lo mejor será que me vaya o Tokiwa puede preocuparse de que no esté con ella **–** Tras levantarse Shizuka empezó a marcharse del lugar

Cuando Naruto vio que Shizuka estaba por irse haciendo uso de todo su valor decidió que era hora de confesar sus sentimientos **–** **Quiero que sepas que me gustas** **–** Al oír eso Shizuka se detuvo de golpe, la verdad nunca espero que Naruto estuviera enamorado de ella y el saber eso provocaba que se sintiera feliz

Tras haberse recuperado un poco de la sorpresa Shizuka (Estando algo sonrojada) mirando a Naruto decidió preguntarle directamente si lo que decía era verdad **–** _**¿A caso es cierto lo que dices? ¿De verdad sientes eso por mí? **_**–** La verdad Shizuka estaba feliz de que Naruto sintiera eso por ella pero la verdad quería estar completamente segura **–** **Lo que digo es cierto… la verdad no sé con certeza cuando comenzó este sentimiento pero sé que con toda seguridad que te amo con todo mi corazón –** Al ver que Naruto no mintió en ningún momento hizo que Shizuka se sintiera feliz

Al saber que Naruto la amaba al igual que ella a él hizo que Shizuka se sintiera muy feliz, tanto que no lo soporto más por lo que acerco a Naruto y de manera inesperada tomando por sorpresa a nuestro afortunado/odiado rubio lo beso con mucho cariño en los labios

Al principio Naruto se sorprendió por el hecho de que Shizuka lo besara pero solo fue cuestión de que terminara correspondiendo aquel beso demostrando también todo su cariño hacia Shizuka

Durante algunos minutos ambos continuaron besándose con cariño hasta que por alguna "extraña" razón Naruto dejándose llevar por el momento mientras continuaba besando a Shizuka, una de sus manos término acariciando el trasero de la chica provocándole un leve gemido

Tan pronto se dio cuenta de su error y ver que Shizuka lo estaba mirando fijamente Naruto se puso realmente nervioso **–** _**Lo siento… no fue mi intención hacerlo… solo fue un impulso**_ **–** Naruto estaba realmente nervioso por cómo podía reaccionar Shizuka; la verdad no sabía porque se había atrevido a hacer eso, tal vez el haber pasado mucho tiempo con Ero-Sennin provoco que se le pegaran algunas de sus mañas de pervertido. A decir verdad esperaba que Shizuka lo golpeara o algo parecido pero jamás se esperó lo siguiente **–** **No te preocupes por eso Naruto-kun... si quieres podemos ir a la cabaña que esta hay y así poder tener más "privacidad"** **–** Tan pronto dijo eso último Naruto estaba realmente rojo ya que sabía muy bien a que se refería Shizuka con lo de "tener más privacidad"

Al principio Naruto no sabía que debía hacer en una situación así pero al ver la expresión de Shizuka y escuchar una vocecita en su cabeza * Cof… Kurama… Cof * Naruto acepto con mucho gusto. A estas alturas de la vida Naruto se cuestionaba si ya era o no un pervertido como Jiraiya, como sea que fuese Naruto solo esperaba no terminar siendo un 2° Jiraiya

Una vez que entraron a la cabaña para poder estar ambos un poco más cómodos tanto Tokiwa como Jiraiya aparecieron en las ramas de los árboles cercanos a la cabaña

– _**Dime Jiraiya ¿Crees que esos 2 estén listos para lo que están a punto de hacer?**_ **–** Ciertamente Tokiwa estaba algo preocupada por lo que pudiera pasarle algo malo a Shizuka. Aunque por otro lado Jiraiya no podía estar más orgulloso de Naruto **–** **No deberías preocuparte por ellos. Ten por seguro que ambos se la van a pasar muy bien** **–** Era más que claro que Jiraiya era un pervertido de 1° clase, algo que lamentablemente corrompería a Naruto tarde o temprano. Claro si es que no lo ha hecho ya

Al ver la expresión clásica de pervertido de Jiraiya Tokiwa solo pudo suspirar algo resignada aunque en el fondo en cierto modo creía que Jiraiya en cierto modo tenía razón

Mientras tanto en la Cabaña...

Tras haber entrado a la cabaña y de haber entrado a la habitación del 2° piso Naruto y Shizuka (Que en estos momentos ambos estaban casi semi-desnudos) continuaban besándose sentados en el borde de la cama que había, solo que esta vez la situación había cambiado un poco ya que de vez en cuando Naruto solía tocar de vez en cuando unos de los pechos de Shizuka sacándole algunos gemidos

Tras haberse besado lo suficiente Shizuka con un fuerte sonrojo le dijo a Naruto que podía pasar a la siguiente fase. Al oírla Naruto la miro fijamente **–** **¿Estás segura Shizuka-chan?** **–** Al verla pudo notar que estaba muy sonrojada **–** _Claro que si Naruto-kun _**–** Puede que Shizuka estuviese algo nerviosa pero por ningún motivo se acobardaría en una situación así

Al ver que todo estaba bien Naruto de manera algo lenta retiro la camisa que poseía Shizuka revelando unos firmes y redondos pechos Copa C, casi bordeando la Copa D atrapados tras un brasier azul celeste. Al verlos Naruto quedo encantado y como si buscara alguna aprobación con solo ver la mirada de Shizuka sabía que podía continuar

Tras retirar el brasier con algo de cuidado el brasier dejando al aire los hermosos pechos de la chica Naruto comenzó a chupar el seno izquierdo al tiempo que con su mano derecha amasaba/masajeaba el seno derecho al tiempo que con algo de delicadeza utilizando sus dedos jugaba con sus pezones rosados que ya comenzaban a endurecerse debido a la excitación causándole algunos cuantos gemidos a Shizuka **–** _**¡Ah!... Naruto-kun… por favor sigue… no pares**_ **–** A juzgar por la forma que lo disfrutaba parecía indicar que Shizuka era algo pervertida

Así pasaron algunos minutos donde Naruto solía turnarse para besar/lamber y estimular los senos de su amada. Al final cuando estaba por acabar Shizuka lo detuvo **–** _**Espera… creo que no es justo… que solo tú disfrutes el momento**_ **–** Ante de la sorpresa de Naruto Shizuka con algo de habilidad le había retirado los boxes que usaba demostrando la gran erección que tenía

Al principio Shizuka quedo algo hipnotizada pero no paso mucho para que ella utilizando sus pechos empezó a frotarlos en el miembro de Naruto al tiempo que lo introducía en su boca moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo mientras succionaba causándole al rubio varios gemidos de placer. Así duro por un rato y a decir verdad al sentir eso Naruto solo podía sentirse como si estuviese en el paraíso, fue entonces que Naruto sintió que estaba al límite **–** **Shizuka-chan creo que… me voy a…** **–** No pudo terminar cuando sintió que Shizuka comenzó a aumentar un poco la velocidad de lo que hacía provocándole a Naruto una gran sensación

Al no poder soportar más Naruto estaba por terminar por lo que simplemente solo pudo gozar el momento **–** _**SHIZUKA**_ **–** Finalmente Naruto había liberado una gran cantidad de esperma, no sin antes sujetar la cabeza de Shizuka para evitar que ella desperdiciara ni una sola gota provocando que ella tosiera un poco

Tras haberse corrido bastante en la boca de su amada Shizuka poco a poco empezaba a saborear lo que quedaba de semen en su boca **–** Es delicioso **–** Tras degustar lo que quedaba de semen Shizuka sabía bien lo que debía hacer después **–** Es hora del 2° raund **–** Esto último hizo que se sonrojara bastante

Tras acomodarse mejor en la cama y de retirarse lo poco que le quedaba de su vestimenta y con algo de cuidado Shizuka separo sus piernas dejando a la vista su entrada que ya estaba muy húmeda debido a la excitación

Al ver esto Naruto trago un poco de saliva al tiempo que sentía que su erección crecía ya que era la 1° vez que estaba en una situación así; así que con cuidado roso su miembro contra la intimidad bastante húmeda de su amada pero antes de continuar Naruto se detuvo por un momento **–** _**Shizuka-chan ¿Estás segura de que esto está bien?**_ **–** A decir verdad Naruto temía que Shizuka pudiera salir lastimada en el proceso y eso es algo que no podía soportar pero fue su sorpresa cuando Shizuka se levantó para luego darle un tierno beso **–** **Sé que estás nervioso pero no te preocupes por mí ya que a pesar de todo sé que serás gentil** **–** Puede que Shizuka estuviera determinada a seguir adelante pero en el fondo estaba algo nerviosa

Tras mirar a su amada y ver que ella estaba decidida a continuar Naruto sin perder tiempo lentamente fue introduciendo su miembro en Shizuka sacándole varios gemidos de placer que hacían que se sintiera en el paraíso. No fue hasta el punto de chocar con una barrera donde Shizuka hizo un gesto de molestia, al ver esto Naruto solo pudo pensar una cosa **–** _*** Esto le dolerá ***_ **–** Tras esperar y contar mentalmente hasta diez Naruto finalmente introdujo completamente su miembro en su amada rasgando su himen al tiempo que aparecía un leve sangrando en su intimidad **–** * Rayos… duele… * **–** Esos eran los pensamientos de Shizuka

Al ver esto Naruto permaneció inmóvil por un tiempo para que Shizuka pudiera acostumbrarse al dolor y así poder continuar; una vez que el dolor desapareció Shizuka comenzó a moverse por sí sola por lo cual Naruto comenzó a hacer su parte moviéndose

Durante varios minutos los dos estuvieron gozando bastante; al principio Naruto se movía lento para que Shizuka se acostumbrara a la sensación pero después de un tiempo Naruto empezó a aumentar el ritmo causando fuertes gemidos a su amada

Mientras Naruto arremetía con algo de fuerza en su amada de vez en cuando aprovechaba para amasar/besar los pechos de su amada con bastante lujuria y pasión al tiempo que besaba a su amada en los labios de vez en cuando. Mientras continuaban Shizuka **–** _**Cielos… sí que… sabes cómo… complacer a una chica**_ **–** Era tanto el placer y lujuria que Shizuka sentía en el momento que apenas era capaz de hablar ya que su mente estaba por así decirlo perdida en un mar de placer **–** ¿Qué puedo decir?, creo que tengo cierto toque para esto **–** Si claro eso era lo que decía pero a decir verdad Naruto tenía un pequeño secretito que solo él y Kurama conocían y que se lo llevarían a la tumba, o al menos hasta que en un descuido lo descubran

Por suerte lo que nadie sabía era que cada vez que podía Naruto a escondidas había leído un par veces las obras eróticas de Jiraiya por lo que supo que era lo que debía hacer en situaciones así

Al final, Naruto sentía que estaba llegando a su límite por lo que no aguantaría por mucho tiempo **–** Shizuka-chan… creo que estoy por correrme **–** Al tratar de sacar su miembro sorpresivamente Shizuka lo detuvo **–** _**No te preocupes puedes correrte dentro de mi si lo deseas… aún si eso significa quedar embarazada**_ **–** Naruto estaba sorprendido, jamás imagino que Shizuka actuara de ese modo pero debido a la excitación su mente difícilmente estaba concentrada en ese tipo de situación

Al final cuando al fin habían alcanzado su límite y debido a la excitación del momento Naruto haciendo uso de sus fuerzas coloco a Shizuka sobre él provocando así una penetración más profunda **–** **SHIZUKA****/**_**NARUTO**_ **–** Tras ese grito de placer Naruto invadió el interior de Shizuka con una gran cantidad de semen al tiempo que por instinto Naruto agarro fuertemente el trasero de su amada

Tras haber terminado tanto Shizuka como Naruto terminaron desplomándose en la cama agotados por completo, ciertamente los dos jamás pensaron que algo así se sintiera tan bien

Mientras ambos recuperaban el aliento Naruto pudo ver que Shizuka de manera tierna se acurrucaba en su hombro. Después de descansar un poco Shizuka se levantó un poco y con una voz algo sensual se acercó al oído de Naruto **–** **Y bien Naruto-kun ¿Cómo estuve?, después de todo tu no estuviste nada mal –** Al escuchar a su novia hablar de ese modo **–** Simplemente grandiosa... después de todo no todos los días puedes tener una oportunidad así con una chica tan bella como tú **–** Contesto mientras revolvía de manera cariñosa los cabellos de su amada provocándole un gran sonrojo

Mientras los 2 continuaban abrazados estando desnudos Naruto no podía evitar pensar en lo feliz que era al lado de Shizuka pero al recordar que debía de irse de la villa para continuar lo entristecía bastante ya que por ningún motivo quería separarse de su amada

Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando Shizuka que había visto su expresión hacía rato le llamo para que le hiciera caso **–** ¿Qué sucede Shizuka-chan? **–** Al ver la mirada fija de su novia Naruto sabía que se trataba de algo serio **–** **Naruto sé que debes continuar tu entrenamiento por lo que sé que tendrás que irte lejos pero no te preocupes… sin importar lo lejos que estés de mí siempre te amare** **–** Eso había tomado por sorpresa a Naruto, por un lado estaba feliz de que Shizuka siempre lo amara pero por otro lado estaba triste con la idea de tener que dejarla

– _Sé que debo seguir mi entrenamiento pero sin ti a mi lado no sé qué será de mí. Creo que no soportaría la idea de alejarme de ti_ **–** La verdad Naruto estaba bastante triste con la idea de separarse de su amada, fue entonces que sintió que Shizuka lo beso en los labios **–** _No te preocupes Naruto-kun. Yo te amo mucho así que sin importar lo que pase estaré a tu lado_ **–** Así Shizuka nuevamente beso a Naruto en los labios demostrando que a pesar de todo ella siempre lo amaría

Después de ese día Naruto al fin había encontrado lo que siempre le había faltado en su vida y que creyó que jamás encontraría:

* * *

EL AMOR

* * *

Espero que este fic les haya agradado. La verdad me hubiese gustado que durara un poco más pero al ser un two shot solo dura dos capítulos pero a pesar de eso puede que en algún futuro haga más fics con parejas poco inusuales de Naruto

Si preguntan porque este capítulo fue más largo que el anterior fue porque después de recibir una sugerencia de parte de _**Haseo55**_ decidí ampliar un poco más este capítulo para así poder usar algunas de las sugerencias que me enviaron en los comentarios del capítulo anterior

Pero no todo es tristeza, debido a ciertos acontecimientos a pesar de que este fic sea un two shot tal vez haga un capítulo especial. Digamos que será como un _**Time Skip**_ ("salto en el tiempo") donde escriba lo sucedido después de lo ocurrido con Naruto y Shizuka pero la verdad no estoy seguro de si deba o no por lo que me gustaría saber su opinión de si debería hacerlo

También espero que la reacción de Naruto al enterarse sobre el compromiso les haya gustado al igual que la forma en la que la relación entre Naruto y Shizuka se desarrolló ya ciertamente fue algo difícil escribir sobre eso,

Además esta el asunto de que Kurama ayudara a Naruto en ese tipo de cosas. La razón del porque lo hizo es porque no quería que su Jinchuriki fuera un fracaso con las chicas

Con respecto a la escena del LEMON, la verdad no estoy muy seguro de cómo lo hice pero de algún modo me las arregle para poder escribir una escena LEMON para el fic por lo que espero su opinión de que tan bien lo hice ya que la verdad no soy del todo bueno haciendo ese tipo de escenas en los fics

Pero a pesar de todo y de que siga siendo un novato en hacer ese tipo de escenas he tenido algo de experiencia leyendo este tipo de temas (Escenas Lemons) en los fics ya que en algunos de los fics he leído he visto grandes escritores de ese tema por lo que espero algún día llegar al nivel de experiencia que tienen escribiendo ese tipo de escenas

Aquí algunos ejemplos: Makoto Ayame (Foros Dz), Kuro Tamashi, kurai-sho

Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima vez


	3. TIME SKIP

Para los que lo pidieron aquí está el capítulo especial

* * *

**Reviews**

**Darktiden****:** Tal y como querías. Aquí está el capítulo especial explicando lo ocurrido con Shizuka después de la guerra por lo que espero que te guste

**Ezetxzk Maggots****:** Me alegra que consideres excelente el fic. Lo de Bruce Lee aún no lo sabemos. Aquí está el siguiente capítulo para no dejar en ganas a los demás. También tienes razón sobre que es raro en los fics leer este tipo de parejas

**DarthMC****:** Me alegra que te gustara este two shot. Como querías aquí está el siguiente capítulo

**Zafir09****: **Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, especialmente el momento en el que Naruto salvo a su amada Shizuka de aquel bastardo al igual que después de todo lo ocurrido ambos se hicieran novios al igual que la escena del lemon por lo que aquí está el time skip. Con respecto la boda y el "pequeño" lemon ya verás lo que ocurrirá. Con respecto a Naruto sea hokage o el kage de Nadeshiko, Kurama es amigo de Naruto y su familia y de que Kurama pueda salir ya verás lo que sucederá

**SebaFTW****:** Gracias. Aquí está el Time Skip ya que como dices es difícil imaginarse a Naruto lejos de su amada Shizuka

**Grimmjow19: **A pesar de solo ser un Two shot de esta gran pareja hice lo posible por que sea de los mejores

**Velmont-vongola:** La verdad me alegra que te gustara, sobre el mini-lemon hice lo posible por hacerlo bien. Y como muchos querían aquí está el siguiente capítulo

**POCHO102****:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, especialmente la forma en la que Naruto y Shizuka desarrollaron su relación (Incluyendo el Lemon). Con respecto a la boda de Naruto y Shizuka y de lo ocurrirá después de eso aquí lo verás

**Kumikoson4****:** Aquí está el siguiente capítulo para saber lo que ocurrirá También me alegra que te gustara este pairing

**Darvil:** Aquí está el siguiente capítulo

* * *

Sin más que decir me despido

* * *

**Capítulo 3/Especial: TIME SKIP**

**Naciones elementales**

Han transcurrido alrededor de unos 10 años más o menos desde la 4° Gran Guerra Shinobi y ciertamente han transcurrido ciertas cosas interesantes desde entonces

**{Villa de Nadeshiko}**

Ha pasado cierto tiempo desde lo ocurrido entre Naruto y Shizuka y a pesar de lo ocurrido en el pasado han logrado seguir adelante al punto de prosperar más en su relación

Actualmente, ya que su relación había avanzado tanto por lo que ambos vivían juntos por decisión propia. Aunque a decir verdad se podía decir que había otros factores para haber tomado esa decisión

_**Torre del Kage de Nadeshiko**_

Se podía observar como un Naruto un poco mayor estaba un poco ocupado revisando algunos papeles de importancia que debía de revisar; fue entonces que alguien toco a la puerta por lo que Naruto dio el permiso de entrar

Al abrirse la puerta se podía observar a una hermosa mujer cargando un pequeño niño rubio de aproximadamente unos 6 años en sus brazos al tiempo que una niña aparentemente de entre ocho y diez años de cabello largo y del mismo color que su madre se acercaban a su padre

Una vez cerca Naruto se levantó de su lugar para luego besar a su amada esposa provocando que se sonrojara. Una vez que el beso termino y de que Shizuka le pidiera a su hija que cuidara a su hermanito Naruto la abrazo

– Hola cariño… me alegro de verte

– _**También me alegro de verte Naruto-kun**_

Tras separarse del abrazo Shizuka pudo notar que había varios papeles en el escritorio

– _**Por lo que veo el trabajo te mantiene algo ocupado**_

– Ciertamente es algo difícil pero a pesar de todo hago mi mejor esfuerzo

Mientras los dos se demostraban su cariño casi al punto de querer hacerlo en la oficina (Si saben a qué me refiero), por fortuna cierta voz familia para ellos se escuchó cerca y los detuvo

– Si van a empezar a hacer eso de nuevo por lo menos deberían tener la decencia de hacerlo en privado

Cuando los dos miraron pudieron ver que junto al escritorio, para ser exactos cerca de la ventana se encontraba lo que parecía ser un zorro rojizo adulto en lo que parecía ser una especie de cojín improvisado

– Vamos Kurama no seas tan amargado. Trata de al menos relajarte un poco, además no creo que tenga nada de malo que yo y Shizuka-chan demostremos algo de cariño

– _Normalmente te apoyaría pero considerando el tipo de cariños nocturnos que se han dado últimamente no he podido descansar bien _**–** Ante ese comentario tanto Shizuka como Naruto se pusieron bastante rojos **–** Ahora si me disculpan necesito dormir que no podido hacerlo debido a su culpa **–** Sin decir más Kurama se hecho a dormir

– _**Recuérdame de nuevo por que él es el rey de todos los bijuus**_ **–** Ciertamente al ver la actitud de Kurama a veces hacia dudar a cualquiera que lo conociera bien

– A veces me lo pregunto yo pero ciertamente me alegra ya que eso le da su toque y a decir verdad nunca olvidare lo que tuvimos que pasar anteriormente

Tras pensar en lo ocurrido años atrás ninguno de los dos pudo evitar pensar en lo que había ocurrido anteriormente y ciertamente les causo algo de risa pensar en los sucesos que había ocurrido

* * *

**{Flash Back}**

**{Tiempo después de que el entrenamiento de Naruto terminara}**

La situación en las naciones elementales estaba algo tensa ya que actualmente Akatsuki había capturado 7 de los 9 bijuus

Mientras tanto en la nación del fuego…

Se podía observar como cerca de las cercanías de Konoha Jiraiya en compañía de dos encapuchados se acercaban a paso calmado y a juzgar por la apariencia de los dos encapuchados se podía notar que iban en plena adolescencia

Ya estando cerca de la aldea Jiraiya volteo a mirar a los que estaban con él **–** _**Oigan que es lo que piensan hacer al respecto, después de todo creo que su llegada causara un par de problemas**_ **–** Al oír esa pregunta ambos se miraron por un tiempo hasta que el poseía cabello rubio le conto que conforme pasaran las cosas vería que hacer

Al oír la forma de pensar de su alumno Jiraiya solo pudo suspirar con algo de resignación

– Más te vale que así sea Naruto ya que sabes muy como es el carácter de Tsunade con este tipo de cosas

Tras ingresar y de hacer lo necesario Naruto al lado de Shizuka decidieron dar un pequeño paseo por la aldea ya que así Shizuka conocería un poco mejor la aldea de la hoja

Tras dar un pequeño paseo por la aldea y ver la hora que era ambos decidieron que lo mejor sería ir a ver a Tsunade

Al llegar a la torre y de estar frente a la oficina del hokage Naruto decidió tocar la puerta; una vez que escucharon la aceptación para pasar ambos decidieron entrar

Al entrar pudieron ver que Tsunade mientras bebía algo de Sake para relajarse lo mejor posible estaba muy ocupada con uno de los enemigos más difíciles y casi mortales para cualquier Kage: El papeleo

Al ver que Tsunade seguía siendo tal y como la recordaba Naruto no pudo evitar reír a lo bajo

– Veo que no has cambiado para nada Oba-chan

En cuanto Tsunade escucho esa forma de hablar dejo a un lado el papeleo y al mirar a la persona que tenía enfrente se sorprendió bastante al ver que frente a ella se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Naruto

Al verlo Tsunade no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas de felicidad ya que después de tantos años al fin había regresado aquel a quien consideraba como su hijo por lo que no pudo evitar abrazarlo

Tras separarse de aquel abrazo Tsunade al notar a Shizuka al lado de Naruto le pregunto que quien era a lo que él con mucho orgullo al tiempo que abrazaba a Shizuka provocándole un sonrojo le dijo que era su prometida

Obviamente eso sorprendió mucho a Tsunade ya que nunca espero que algo así sucediera por lo que tuvo felicito a Naruto por su logro, aunque internamente se preguntaba si Jiraiya utilizando sus clásicas mañas tuvo que ver con algo (Sin tan solo supiera lo ocurrido aquella noche)

Una vez que se recuperó de la impresión Tsunade le pregunto a Naruto que si los demás ya sabían de su regreso a lo que respondió que durante su paseo con Shizuka por la aldea se topó con algunos de sus amigos y ciertamente lo ocurrido es algo que jamás olvidara por mucho tiempo

La verdad nunca olvidaría la expresión que tuvieron sus amigos al saber que durante su viaje de entrenamiento fue capaz de encontrar una linda novia. Obviamente algunos de sus amigos empezaron a insinuar algunas cuantas cosas pervertidas sobre los dos y que querían saber lo experimentado durante el viaje

Lástima que eso solo provocara que Shizuka (Al lado de Ino) les diera una buena paliza por decir ese tipo de cosas

Tras recordar lo sucedido y de contarse algunas cosas la expresión de Tsunade se tornó algo seria

– Naruto como sabrás las naciones elementales están en un serio problema debido a Akatsuki

– _Lo sé y ten por seguro haré lo posible por ayudar en lo que pueda. Después de todo a pesar de lo sucedido fui capaz de salvar a Gaara, por desgracia no pude evitar la extracción del Shukaku _**– **Esto último lo dijo apretando sus puños

– Sé que estas molesto pero debes saber que no todo está perdido ya que las demás naciones hacen su mejor esfuerzo por ayudar

– _Creo que lo mejor sería que ayudara a planear algunas cosas_

Después de hablar de lo que se debía hacer al respecto y de que Naruto al lado de Shizuka se fuera Tsunade solo pudo suspirar

– * Solo espero que tengas cuidado *

En otra parte de la aldea, justo en el patio de la mansión de los Hyuga se podía ver cómo Hinata que era acompañada por Sakura e Ino estaba bastante triste ya que cuando se enteró que el chico que tanto amaba estaba comprometido con otra chica eso le había roto el corazón y en verdad eso le dolía

Al ver lo triste que estaba su mejor amiga Ino trato de consolarla ya que no le gustaba verla de esa forma

– No te pongas triste. Sé que duele ver que la persona que amas está con otra persona pero no todo está perdido

– _Pero… pero… yo_

– Recuerda que a pesar de todo debes seguir adelante. Además recuerda que eres muy linda por lo que creo que te sería algo fácil conseguir novio

– _Gracias Ino-chan. Realmente eres una buena amiga_

Mientras Hinata e Ino hablaban al respecto Sakura no podía dejar de pensar en lo dicho por Ino sobre que Naruto ya tenía prometida; internamente se preguntaba cómo era posible que alguien como Naruto tuviese a una chica tan sexy como novia y aunque no lo pareciera algo dentro de ella deseaba estar en el lugar de Shizuka

Tan pronto se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba se reprimió mentalmente. Por más que tratara de dejar de pensar en eso le era imposible hacerlo

– * Maldición ¿Por qué no dejare de pensar en eso? * * Será mejor que ese baka me explique algunas cosas *

Durante los siguientes días Naruto al lado de Shizuka hacían lo posible por estar juntos ya que sabían que una vez que iniciase la guerra no tendrían muchas oportunidades

Claro que durante su estancia varios de los conocidos de Naruto lo felicitaban por su novia lo cual hacia que ambos se sonrojaran; pero durante ese tiempo Naruto pudo ver que Hinata y Sakura parecían estar algo alejadas de él lo cual le extrañaba bastante aunque después de pensarlo bien tuvo un presentimiento del porque ambas actuaban así o al menos eso creía

Durante los pocos días que quedaban antes de que todo empezara Naruto decidió ir con Hinata y poder aclarar la situación

Una vez Naruto llego con Hinata y el ver lo triste que estaba decidió que era hora de hablar con ella ya que aunque no lo pareciera Hinata era una persona importante para él y no le agradaba verla así de triste

Así ambos estuvieron hablando por un tiempo sobre lo ocurrido y de lo que debían hacer. Al final Hinata se sintió un poco mejor al saber que a pesar de todo Naruto siempre la consideraría una persona importante

Después de eso…

Una vez que Sakura tuvo el valor suficiente decidió confrontar a Naruto con respecto a lo ocurrido con Shizuka

Al escuchar a Sakura reclamarle Naruto se molestó un poco ya que le parecía algo inmaduro de parte de Sakura que le reclamara ese tipo de cosas, especialmente porque ella siempre lo rechazo en el pasado

Durante varios minutos ambos estuvieron discutiendo sobre la situación y por cómo iba la situación no parecería acabar pronto. Durante el siguiente par de horas en las que estuvieron hablando sobre el asunto y de enterarse de un par de cosas Naruto le dijo a Sakura que a pesar de lo importante que era ella para él ya había tenido su oportunidad en el pasado pero que las había desperdiciado y que ahora al final había encontrado la felicidad que había estado buscando desde hacía tiempo

Obviamente el escuchar eso hizo que Sakura se entristeciera bastante ya que por más que odiara admitirlo sabía que Naruto tenía toda la razón al respecto ya que en el pasado ella tuvo varias oportunidades que desperdicio por lo que sin querer discutir más decidió irse pero antes de que se fuera Naruto le dijo que a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido ella al igual que Hinata tendría un lugar en su corazón, claro como amiga lo cual hizo que se sintiera bien

Aunque los dos hayan arreglado la situación Sakura al igual que Hinata se sentía un poco mal de que otra chica conquistara el corazón de Naruto pero a pesar de eso ambas estaban felices de que Naruto al fin fuese capaz de encontrar la paz que siempre busco

Después de ese día las cosas parecían que volverían a la normalidad, al menos por un leve lapso de tiempo

El tiempo de preparación en las naciones elementales fue pasando lentamente hasta que la inminente guerra se produjo y grandes batallas se produjeron

Durante la guerra las batallas contra el ejército de shinobis revividos de Kabuto y Tobi eran demasiado intensas que fue inevitable que varias muertes se produjeran en ambos bandos (Nota: Los ninjas revividos eran sellados para evitar que volvieran a atacar)

Tras un gran esfuerzo y gran variedad de sacrificios por parte de las 5 grandes naciones poco a poco el ejército de ninjas iba siendo derrotado al punto en el que Kabuto tuvo que retirarse para reorganizar sus estrategias

Por desgracia a pesar de que Kabuto ya no causara problemas por el momento aún quedaba un serio problema y ese problema era Tobi que a pesar de haber perdido el control sobre los edo-jinchurikis a causa de Naruto aún seguía siendo una amenaza

En estos momentos se podía observar a Naruto junto a Killer Bee estaban algo agitados estaban teniendo un intenso enfrentamiento contra Tobi que a pesar de estar peleando contra los jinchurikis más fuertes no parecía estar en las mismas condiciones

Debido a su pelea anterior contra los demás bijuus tanto Killer Bee como Naruto estaban bastante agotados por lo que sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que colapsaran de cansancio

Fue entonces que Tobi aprovechando el cansancio de ambos jinchurikis decidió darle punto final a la pelea ya que hasta ahora había hecho hasta lo imposible por cumplir sus ambiciones y nada y nadie lo detendría

Justo cuando Naruto estaba por recibir el golpe por parte de Tobi vio algo que lo sorprendió bastante y a la vez enfureció

A pesar de su condición física Shizuka de algún modo había encontrado el lugar de la batalla por lo que haciendo lo posible se había interpuesto justo entre el ataque de Tobi recibiendo una gran herida al tiempo que escupía algo de sangre

Al ver que Shizuka se había interpuesto en su ataque y que además no lo soltara Tobi se enfureció bastante

– Chiquilla tonta si no me sueltas ahora será lo último que hagas **–** Por más que se esforzara en separarse Shizuka no tenía intenciones de soltarlo, incluso si era golpeada **–** _Por ningún motivo permitiré que lo lastimes, aún si eso me cuesta la vida_ **–** A pesar de la situación era más que obvio que Shizuka no se rendiría

Al ver que Shizuka no cambiaría de opinión a pesar de su estado físico Tobi utilizando el ojo del rinnegan mando a volar a Shizuka contra un muro de roca cercano provocando que quedara inconsciente

Una vez que Tobi se acercó miro con algo de ira a Shizuka al tiempo que apuntaba su espada al cuello de Shizuka **–** **Espero que con esto aprendas que los que se meten en mi camino solo les espera la muerte –** Sin decir más Tobi estaba por matar a Shizuka decapitándola pero al estar a punto de hacerlo sintió que no podía mover su brazo

Cuando miro lo que pasaba pudo ver que Naruto lo detenía y por su mirada era más que notorio que estaba muy molesto **–** _**Si te atreves a hacerle algo ! TE MATO ! **_**–** Aplicando un poco más de fuerza en el agarre Naruto mando a volar a Tobi a un par de rocas que había cerca del lugar

Una vez que apenas se recuperó del golpe Tobi pudo ver que Naruto ya estaba frente a él con un rasengan en su mano impactándolo de lleno en el estómago sin poder evitarlo

Tras recibir el rasengan de lleno y ser mandado un par de metros Naruto apareció frente a Tobi utilizando un Rasengan del doble de grande **–** _**Esto es por Gaara**_ **–** Tan pronto Tobi fue mandado a volar hacia atrás a gran velocidad a causa del rasengan Naruto utilizando chakra apareció detrás de él **–** _**Esto es por todos a los que has matado para cumplir tus ambiciones **_**–** Aplicando más chakra de Kurama en sus puños Naruto empezó a golpear a Tobi con una serie de puñetazos

Mientras Tobi era golpeado trataba de hacer algo para recuperarse pero a este ritmo era casi imposible, incluso para él no sería capaz de soportar semejantes golpes por mucho más tiempo

Una vez que la golpiza termino y de que Tobi a penas pudiese moverse a causa del dolor Naruto se alejó un par de metros y con ayuda de un clon de sombra empezó a acumular una gran cantidad de chakra de viento y fuego en una mano al punto en el que el Futon Rasen Shuriken que sostenía era casi el triple del tamaño normal, además de que ahora era acompañado con fuego

– Y esto es por querer asesinar a mi amada Shizuka-chan

Sin perder más tiempo Naruto lanzo el Futon Rasen Shuriken energizado que ni Tobi fue capaz de evadir

Una vez que el Futon Rasen Shuriken dio en el blanco todos los que estaban en los alrededores pudieron notar una gran explosión de fuego y viento cercano al lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la pelea entre Naruto y Tobi

Al ver esto todos se aproximaron lo más rápido posible para ver lo que había sucedido al tiempo que rezaban que nada malo les hubiese pasado a Naruto y a Killer Bee

Al llegar al lugar pudieron ver con asombro que justo en medio del campo de batalla había un enorme agujero producto de la explosión. Cuando fueron a examinar aquel agujero lo único que encontraron fueron los restos lo que fue alguna vez la máscara y parte de la vestimenta de Tobi indicando que no había sobrevivido a la explosión

Cuando se acercaron un poco más pudieron ver que Killer Bee que a duras penas estando consciente era sanado por el poder de su bijuu mientras que Naruto hacia lo posible por sanar las heridas de su amada ya que por ningún motivo permitiría que muriese

Tras la victoria todos los shinobis sobrevivientes decidieron festejar ya que después de mucho esfuerzo y sacrificios al fin habían acabado con la amenaza de Akatsuki (Incluyendo a Sasuke por si se preguntan qué fue de él)

Después de ese día las 5 grandes naciones al fin habían logrado alcanzar la paz mutua entre sí; pero las cosas estaban por mejorar en cierto modo ya que poco después de la victoria sobre akatsuki se dio el anuncio de la boda entre Naruto Uzumaki y Shizuka

En la boda además de los amigos de Naruto estaban reunidos algunos conocidos de Naruto como Gaara que era acompañado por Matsuri que a decir verdad se veía muy bella con su vestido que Temari personalmente arreglo

Incluso en la boda estaban presentes algunas de las kunoichis de gran prestigio de la aldea de Nadeshiko ya que en cierto modo podía decirse que fueron auto-invitadas ya que según ellas por ningún motivo pensaban en perderse la boda de Shizuka

Cabe decir que más de uno de los hombres presentes (Incluyendo algunos con novia/esposa) quedaron babeando un poco por la belleza de las kunoichis de Nadeshiko

Cuando Shizuka apareció al lado de Tokiwa muchos hombres ( Especialmente Naruto) quedaron casi hipnotizados ya que Shizuka se veía realmente hermosa con su vestido de novias ya que así hacia resaltar bastante su belleza natural

Después de la ceremonia y de que todos empezaran a festejar Naruto decidió llevarse a Shizuka a la habitación del hotel y así pasar una noche que jamás olvidaran

Una vez que entraron a la habitación Naruto coloco a Shizuka con sumo cuidado en la cama al tiempo que retiraba la parte superior de su vestido causando un gran sonrojo en la chica

Una vez que la parte superior del vestido ya no estaba y de que Shizuka estuviese solo en brasier Naruto se acercó al oído de su amada

– Esta noche te haré gozar como nunca mi amor

* * *

**{Inicio del Lemon}**

* * *

Sin perder tiempo y tras haber retirado el brasier Naruto comenzó a masajear el seno izquierdo de su amada al tiempo que succionaba con su boca el pezón derecho causándole grandes gemidos a la kunoichi

Después de estar así por unos momentos Naruto decidió que era la hora de comenzar a intensificar un poco más las cosas

Tras desvestirse ambos y de no perder más el tiempo Shizuka empezó a utilizar sus grandes senos para poder estimular el miembro de Naruto que no tardó mucho en reaccionar a los estímulos dados por Shizuka

Tras experimentar y de que Shizuka no desperdiciara nada fue el turno de Naruto de hacerla sentir bien por lo que con mucho cuidado coloco a su amada en la cama que al ver la expresión de su amado sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer

Poco a poco Shizuka se fue acomodando de tal forma que quedo en 4 patas al tiempo de que aproximaba su trasero a su amado que no pudo evitar excitarse aún más de lo que ya estaba pero antes de continuar Shizuka hablo **–** _**Por favor se gentil**_ **–** Tras prometer ser gentil y lubricar un poco la entrada posterior de su amada Naruto poco a poco fue penetrando la entrada posterior de su amada

Al principio a Shizuka le dolió un poco ya que nunca antes había experimentado algo así por lo que Naruto comenzó con una lenta movida que ciertamente no duro mucho ya que una vez acostumbrada a la sensación que sentía Shizuka le pidió a Naruto que fuese aumentando más la velocidad a lo que Naruto felizmente complació los deseos de su amada

Debido a la velocidad de los movimientos la cama rechinaba en sincronización con los movimientos al tiempo que a causa de la intensidad de la penetración los senos de Shizuka se balanceaban en el aire mientras que ella no dejaba de gemir de placer, especialmente porque Naruto mientras continuaba penetrándola comenzó a masajear sus senos

Tras estar así por un buen rato ambos decidieron cambiar de posición y así poder disfrutar más:

Ahora Naruto que tenía una de las piernas de Shizuka colocada en su hombro mientras que con cuidado se sentó sobre la otra comenzó a penetrar a Shizuka por la vagina al tiempo que ella no dejaba de masajearse los senos y gemir a causa de la excitación, que aumento al sentir como Naruto se venía dentro

No paso mucho para que nuevamente cambiaran de posición:

Ahora Naruto que en estos momentos estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas solo podía sentir placer al ver como Shizuka empezarla a cabalgarlo al tiempo que besaba a su amado mientras que Naruto de vez en cuando masajeaba/besaba los enormes pechos de su amada

Al ya no aguantar por más tiempo y el no poder controlar sus instintos Naruto termino corriéndose a montones dentro de su amada provocándole un gran gemido de placer a la kunoichi

Tras terminar ambos cayeron rendiros en la cama debido a tanta acción que experimentaron en una sola noche sin saber las consecuencias que eso atraería

**{Flash Back END}**

* * *

Tras recordar lo último ninguno de los dos pudo evitar sonrojarse ya que esa noche fue algo que jamás olvidaran en su vida

– Y pensar que después de esa noche de tanta acción terminaste embarazada… aunque supongo que era algo que no se podía evitar

– _**Realmente me alegra haber quedado embarazada de ti **_

Fue entonces que Shizuka abrazo cariñosamente a Naruto para luego besarlo, así duraron varios minutos hasta que Naruto decidió sentarse en la silla de su escritorio mirando la ventana

Al verlo de esa forma Shizuka supo lo que pensaba

– Dime Naruto ¿No extrañas tu hogar?

– _Realmente hay ocasiones en las que extraño mi hogar pero el estar aquí contigo me hace sentir bien_

– Lo mismo digo, aunque ciertamente me sorprendió que decidieras convertirte en Kage de Nadeshiko y no de Konoha

– _Realmente no fue una decisión fácil… puede que mi sueño fuese ser hokage pero al ver los problemas que había fue que decidí vivir contigo ya que mi amor por ti es más importante que cualquier sueño_

Al oír eso Shizuka se sintió bastante feliz, puede que Naruto renunciara a su sueño de ser hokage pero al ver que era feliz era más que suficiente

* * *

Espero que este capítulo especial haya sido de su agrado por que ciertamente me fue algo difícil saber que escribir para poder darle un buen final a este buen fic. Además de que gracias a de los reviews/PM que recibí hice lo mejor posible para poder mejorar el fic

También espero que la escena del lemon después de la boda les haya sido de agrado ya que trate de que fuese un poco más intenso que el anterior

(Nota: Si alguien sufrió un derrame nasal o algo parecido por el lemon no me hago responsable)

Con respecto a mis otros dos fics de un solo capítulo (Legado carmesí y Kitsune del desierto) aún no sé si deban hacer un capítulo especial como el de este fic por lo que espero sus opinión al respecto

Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima


End file.
